Atrapada
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Dormia sin esperar el mañana . . . Aunque, lamentablemente, como siempre, un día más volvia a abrir sus ojos. Reto de terror por Exxen.


**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de "Alex Hirsch"_**

* * *

 ** _Clasificación T_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo único**_

* * *

 _ **Reto por Exxen.**_

* * *

 _ **Genero:** Miedo_

 _Soy más de drama que de miedo... pero eh hecho lo que eh podido y espero que les llegue a agradar c:_

* * *

 _ **Pairing:** DipperxWendy  
_

 _e-e_

* * *

 **EXPLICACIONES:**

*Okey... se que les hize una trolleada enorme a los que leyeron esto en un principio antes de que estuviera ahora con este contenido... Pero... no quería pasarme del día del mes de noviembre... entonces coloque el formato en blanco y bueno ahora lo lleno con esto... Sin más que decirles espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Sus manos se paseaban por el suelo. Era un hecho que el suelo normalmente fuera frio, pero, en esos momentos no era normal. De hecho, ya nada era normal en aquel lugar desde que Bill Cipher se había escapado de su dimensión.

Habia vuelto a Gravity Falls en un nuevo juego que moldeaba a su antojo y proclamaba de su propiedad para diversión tanto suya como de sus acompañantes. Se la pasaba convirtiendo a personas en juguetes o en una parte màs de su sillòn de gloria por la victoria obtenida tras tantos años sin volver a este mundo. Y... nos hemos desviado bastante del asunto, el punto al que se quería llegar, era que el suelo no estaba frio. Estaba caliente, palpitante, de hecho quizas hasta un poco humedo, como si no fuera solo un suelo común y corriente, si no más bien como si fuera el interior de un ser viviente.

Al acabar el analizis y entender lo que sucedía. Ella abrio los ojos hasta su capacidad máxima por la sorpresa.

La habían atrapado de nuevo.

Estaba dentro de alguno de esos monstruos de nuevo.

Seguramente apenas eran las 3:35 de la mañana. ¡Era bastante temprano para estar brindando batalla con un tipo!

Bufo con molestia. Era tedioso tener que tratar con ellos cada día desde el primer momento en que la habían atrapado, pero bueno... era el precio a pagar por bajar la guardia en una realidad donde no puedes quedarte a tontear sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Suspiro con resignación, y no obstante comenzo a desperezarse, metio una mano debajo de su blusa palpando de un lado a otro por unos instantes la tela de la faja que usaba en esos momentos, paro su busqueda al encontrar una abertura en la faja y entonces saco con agilidad un cuchillo escondido dentro.

Era una Corduroy, hasta que le faltaran la mayoría de las extremidades del cuerpo, era obvio que dejaría de pelear. Pero por lo mientras blandiria espadas, apuntaría a la cabeza con la arma que tuviera en mano y rompería huesos o lo que sea de lo que estuviera hecho aquel organismo viviente con el que luchara. No se rendiría tan facilmente. Ese no era su estilo. Rendirse no era una opción con la que contara hasta el momento.

Así que con lo anterior en mente elevo el cuchillo en aquel reducido espacio y no obstante después pareciera que había cortado el aire con el cuchillo cuando lo bajo con tal avidez y rapidez que el monstruo instantaneamente llego a abrir sus fauces produciendo un lastimero grito de dolor al sentir cuando esta joven le clavo sin duda alguna el cuchillo. Cuando este primer acto sucedio, ella se levanto con cierta dificultad en aquella bolsa de estomago en la que se encontraba, y cuando llego a su posición deseada, o por lo menos una donde se equilibraba bien, piso el cuchillo profundizando el corte de antes, provocando que de nuevo el monstruo gritara a los cuatro vientos expresando su dolor.

. . .

Sacaba sin ningún apice de culpabilidad el cuchillo para luego clavarlo en alguna otra parte de aquel sistema interno, creandole ahí mismo fuentes rojizas de globulos rojos... o lo que sea que fuera que conformaba a la sangre de ese ser.

. . .

Escuchar aquellas lamentaciones y unas que otras palabrotas que habitaban en aquel limitado vocabulario que poseía el monstruo para maldecirla por tal acto de "crueldad" en contra suya, era quizas no una de las mejores formas de empezar el día, pero por lo menos aminoraba el disgusto por ese brusco despertar. La hacía sonreir con malicia por que sabía que no duraria por mucho más tiempo aquella existencia y pronto ella, saldría librada, de nueva cuenta, de aquel día con día.

. . .

A punto de tomar el cuchillo y esta vez arrastrarlo por todo el tiempo que pudiera en cualquier dirección, un sonido programado a computadora se hizo presente sonando intermitentemente 3 veces seguidas, sus labios formaron una corta sonrisa de lado y no obstante levanto sus manos en el aire en aquel espacio reducido sabiendo a conciencia que pronto sería escupida, rejurgitada, vomitada, o como gustes decirle.

. . .

Quedo empapada de baba azulada y acafezada. Aunque en realidad no le importaba estar cubierta de esas sustancias, eso era lo de menos, sinceramente lo unico que le importaba en esos momentos, era que dijeran que había ganado el duelo. Hecho que en realidad no tardaría en saberse ya que Bill se levanto de su asiento dejando en todo el transcurso que le había tomado llegar levitando hasta la parte del medio del escenario unas risotadas que dejaban en claro sus comunes y muy claros enfados.

-¿Qué opinan?- Preguntaba mientras pasaba su unico ojo al rededor de todo el publico -¿Ah pasado a la siguiente ronda?- Varios aclamaban un bucheo insistente con palabras tanto ofensivas como negativas en respuesta a lo que Bill había preguntado -¿Si?- Pregunto con sarcasmo. A lo que la mayoria aumento su tonalidad de voz. -¡¿Pues que creen?!- Las emociones de los espectadores comenzaban a desbordarse y el las calmo con un rotundo _**-¡Si lo hizó!-**_ Grito con euforia e ira que tenía contenida hasta el momento. Había mascado cada letra con despreció y aquello no le sorprendio de nada a la joven peliroja. Era común que aquello sucediera. Siempre que ella derrotaba a algún monstruo que estaba del lado de Bill, este se enfurecia, y no lo culpaba, ella ya había aprendido a no dejarlos con vida después de tantos acontecimientos de los que había terminado aprendiendo como si un valde de agua fría se te fuera vaciada encima tuyo.

. . .

Debido a aquel sorprendente cambio de humor por parte de Bill los expectadores se calmaron por instantes, unos que no tardaron lo suficiente en reaccionar como para que ella escapara por una de las puertas alrededor del campo de batalla. Puesto que unas cuantas botellas de otras dimensiones le llegaron a golpear el cuello y antebrazo izquierdo dejandole inmediatamente un moreton verde que paso rapidamente a transformarse de ese tono al color morado.

. . .

Cerro con monotonia escondida la puerta de aquel escenario de tantos recuerdos derivados del carmín.

. . .

Si quieres un metodo facil y practico para morir, con cruzar aquella puerta de la que ella salio te bastaba para lograrlo.

. . .

Los guardías la reconocían, era una joven peligrosa, pero desde que había cesado con sus intentos de huida del lugar, la dejaban pasearse libremente en los pasillos hasta que llegara a su celda.

. . .

Abrio la puerta de la celda que le correspondía y se acosto en aquel pizo empedrado de tonalidades bermellon como el amanecer. Cerro sus ojos.

Sintio con la llema de los dedos el cuchillo.

Un regalo de cierto chico... uno que no olvidaría ni aún pasado la cantidad de años suficientes como para que alguién olvidara la existencia de otro ser.

Sus labios se movían sin control, provocaba muecas en su rostro, quería decir algo, pero a la vez no, se debatía una tra otra vez, hasta que se dejo vencer, llenando el silencio habitado en aquella celda con una voz rasposa que denotaba en que tan malas condiciones vivia.

Lo que dijo fue el nombre de _Dipper._

Había soberado cada letra en el transcurso corto y casí cantado de aquel nombre.

Le recordaba lo dulce, lo suave, lo aromatico de una tarde de otoño en los ultimos días de verano... pero a la vez le recordaba las calamidades y el sinsabor de las escalas de grises que marcaba el aceptar una nueva realidad, una cruel, y muy espantosa realidad.

Se concentro en lo suave.

Se imagino a su familia...

A sus hermanos menores...

A Soos...

A Stand...

A Mabel...

Y volvio de nuevo a su punto sin retorno... recordo a _Dipper_.

Aquello se estaba volviendo un tipo ritual. El cual consistia en que cada que regresara de aquel combate, los recordara, le recordara para ser más exactos, y entonces, prontamente volvia a un mundo de ensueño. A ese pasado que sólo revivia en sueños.

Dormia sin esperar el mañana.

. . .

Aunque, lamentablemente, como siempre, un día más volvia a abrir sus ojos.

. . .

* * *

Si tienen dudas... quejas... o inconformidad alguna, pueden explayarlo a libre albedrio en PM o Review, es siempre bueno saber sus opiniones ;)

Nos leemos


End file.
